David Stern (Novel Series)
David Stern, also known as Dave, is a main character that appears in The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor. He is described as a weathered beaten, rail-thin sixty-year-old with an iron-gray goatee. David is married to Barbara Erickson. Pre-Apocalypse Georgia Hardly anything is known about David Stern's life before or as the outbreak started. Other than he married his wife Barbara and that during their honeymoon, a trip to Iguazu, Argentina, they had all their money stolen. They ended up working at a local restaurant and sleeping on the floor for 6 months. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia "The Fall of the Governor" Despite their old age, The Sterns become Woodbury fighters, they show genuine caring for fellow Woodbury residents, frequently risk their own lives making supply run, they are well respected and liked by others. David is first encountered going on a supply run along with his wife, Martinez, Gus, Lilly and Austin. During their travels on the supply run Lilly asks Barbara to tell them one of her stories. David and Barbara tell her about their trip to Iguazu, Argentina. When they reach a warehouse behind a supermarket and they search it for supplies. David and the rest find locked up untouched supplies and the reanimated workers of the store and helps clear them out. David searches the warehouse with Barbara taking the supplies they need. When they hear a helicopter go down in the forest they go and investigate it but is asked by Martinez to stay in the truck. Before leaving the Woodbury for the prison assault, the Governor ordered David and his wife Barbara to stay in the town to protect these left behind mostly old men, women and children with virtually no amunition, later walkers attacked and broke into Woodbury. Led by David and Barbara, the townspeople made a desperate fight, they managed to hold off the walkers just long enough for Lilly and other Woodbury soldiers who survived the prison attack to save the town. "Descent" The Sterns, David and Barbara being one of the few senior citizens still alive in Woodbury, continue their lives normally. They receive more survivors to their home, who turn out to be antagonistic. Pentecostal People of God try to kill everyone inside and fail their suicide pact, killing Woodburians but also their own in the way the leader Jeremiah did not want to. David, along with his wife survive the attack with couple others, mostly children. They move to the near-by sewer decorated by Bob. "Invasion" Weeks later, the remaining Woodburians (among them David) continue their lives in the sewers. In the meantime, Jeremiah gathers a new group and commits another suicide attack to finish off the rest of the Woodburians. David survives the attack. "Search and Destroy" A year later after the discovery of the railroad and new communities, Woodbury is under an attack of Bryce's military. David is the only adult one to survive the attack, although he is wounded badly as well. He informs Lilly about what happened, and that the military wanted the children and killed every adult on sight, in the exception of Barbara who could calm the children down. David demands them to get his wife and the children back, and is left alone to Woodbury. During the time Lilly stays in the coma, Tommy, Norma and the children reside in the Sixteenth Street store due to walker-infested cities. Lilly suggests returning in to Woodbury, in which Norma responds everyone is happy in the store. Lilly then gets concerned about David, but Norma tells her David is a "big boy" and can take care of himself. "Return to Woodbury" David manages to survive his injuries, and started his journey to find his fellow survivors three months ago. David is seen on horse-back, searching for his wife not knowing she has been dead for a long time. He meets a Brazilian survivor, Rafael Machado and asks him to join his journey. David reveals to Rafael, who saw his visible burn scars, that he burned down the town of Woodbury. The reason behind this was that the town had been flooded by zombies and most likely remaining Atlanta Medical Center survivors. Killed Victims *Chester Gleason *Reese Lee Hawthorne (Along with Miles, Harold and Norma) *Leland Burress (Along with Miles, Harold, Norma) *Louis Packard (Along with Miles, Harold and Norma) *Harlan (Along with Miles, Harold and Norma) *Earl Jerico (Along with Miles, Harold and Norma) *Thurston Breen (Along with Miles, Harold and Norma) *Several unnamed Most Holy Redeemer Parish members *Several unnamed Atlanta Medical Center survivors *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Novel Series *"The Fall of the Governor" *"Descent" *"Invasion" *"Search and Destroy" *"Return to Woodbury" Trivia *David reveals in Return to Woodbury he is Jewish. *David is the only original adult Woodburian still alive. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Novel Characters Category:Unseen Category:Woodbury Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:The Walking Dead: Descent Category:The Walking Dead: Invasion Category:The Walking Dead: Search and Destroy Category:Novels Category:Unknown